Transformed to the Max
by Commander3428961
Summary: (Max's time line: Shortly after leaving Ann. TFP: shortly before first episode). The Flock had been found in numerous large cities. Now, to hide better.. They go to a small town , that no one's ever heard of. A small town in Nevada
1. Chapter 1

(Yes. I wanted to do this for a long time. . And now I have. Let's go ).

(Skies over Washington DC )

Six Human-Avian hybrids, soared through the clouds. They were leaving, as they'd been deceived.

Leading this group, was a tall young woman, with long blonde hair and brown eyes. dressed in a black and white striped shirt, and jeans. this was Maximum Ride. known better as Max.

Next to Max, was a young man, just taller than her. Blue-blackhair and eyes. Dressed in all black. this was Fang, Max's second in command and boyfriend.

Behind them was another boy of their age. He had short red hair and faded blue eyes. Dressed in a white shirt and jeans. This was Iggy. The only member of the Flock (Human-Avian hybrids) to be completely blind.

Behind Iggy, was a young Black girl. Dressed the most fashionably. Dressed in a purple shirt and skirt, with bits of gold all over. This was Nudge.

Behind Nudge, was the youngest boy of the Flock. He had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a bomber jacket, over a white shirt and jeans. This was the Gasman, or, Gazzy.

Next to Gazzy, was his sister. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a white dress. This was Angel, the youngest of the Flock. . In her arms, was her dog . A Black Scottie named Total.

After flying as far as Arizona... They stopped, to make a plan.

Max said, frustrated, "Before we can do anything else, we need to disapper again. However, not a big city this time. Somewhere, they won't think to look for us. " They'd been to Phoenix, Arizona, Virginia, New York, and DC. Each time, they'd been found, by the bunch of jackass scientists who experimented on them. They needed somewhere else.

Fang, who also wanted to protect the Flock, walked up to her. He said, "Max. You know small towns don't work for us. We need to stay in the big cities. Crowds. We can practically disappear in crowds." Fang was typically the strong and silent type. But, when Max made decisions he questioned, he was the first to speak up.

Max retorted, "So far, we've been to a few cities , and they've always found us. A small town, where people like our 'oh illustrious creators' would no doubt be noticed.. Probably our best bet."

Fang sighed, "Max.. I love you, but we have no reason to think like that. If they'd be recognized.. What are the chances, we wouldn't be? "

Max replied, a look of uncertainty on her face, "I don't know. But the six of us need somewhere, they wouldn't think to look. This upcoming town, just may be it. " She pointed to a spot, on a map of the four nearest states.

They flew, fast as they could, to this said small town.

(Jasper, Nevada. )

A small dreary little town. Not exactly a big tourist destination. It had its fair share of rumors. Traffic jams and other issues . However, it was basically the typical American small town.

But, it was not too far from a big secret. Just outside the town, was an abandoned military base. The townspeople, it looked like a normal mountain. But, that was a disguise. It was a missile silo. Within that silo, held five autonomous robotic organisms, from the planet Cybertron. Better known as Autobots.

Their medical officer, a white and orange one named Ratchet, looked at the human made computers. He said, "Optimus! The scanners are detecting six life signals, flying into the local town. " He looked at it again, certain there was something wrong with the computers. He said, "But they're not Cybertronian signals. They're.. Unidentified human signals. "

The other four Autobots in the base seemed curious. To their knowledge, humans couldn't fly without some kind of aircraft. So.. For six humans to fly close to the town. . Seemed.. Suspicious, for lack of better term.

Their leader, Optimus Prime, addressed him. Prime was the tallest of the Autobots. He had white legs, that connected to his red torso, and blue helm (head). He saw the six signals on the monitor.

He said, knowing that the others were all preoccupied, "I will personally investigate, from a distance." He hadn't been outside of the base for quiet some time. As well, if this was an enemy attack.. They needed to be ready. He transformed into his alternate form. The humans called it a semi truck.

He exited the base, driving into the town. Not knowing, exactly what to expect.

(With the Flock ).

The Flock landed, just a short distance from the town. They saw it, from their distance.

Fang sarcastically remarked, "They really keep up with the times here, huh? " He'd looked at the small town. To him, it looked like the typical American small town, with nothing all that interesting. Perfect place to hide, from psychopathic scientists, hell bent on taking over the world.

Max said, slightly annoyed, "Maybe you're right. But, it'll hide us from Itex. " She looked around, and felt.. 20, maybe 30 dollars in her pocket? If they were going to stay in the town, they'd need money.

Nudge looked around as well, "I don't see any hotels nearby. "

They'd all seen no hotel. Just a few buildings, and a lot of homes.

Max said, worried about what to do, "Well.. Let's head into the town. Ask if there's somewhere we can stay. "

They walked into the town, unaware of the red and blue truck following them.


	2. A meeting

(Jasper, Nevada. Twenty-four hours after the Flock arrived. )

Max woke from her bed. She saw her Flock all over the room (Angel and Gazzy sharing one bed, Iggy and Nudge sharing another, her and Fang in the biggest bed). She said, "Everyone up! We need to get moving. Find out more about this town. It wouldn't hurt. Everyone begrudgingly got out of bed and got dressed.

They went outside and looked around . They saw a local fast food restaurant. They didn't have much money, but they hoped this place was cheap.

Max walked in, while the others waited outside. She saw a young man, a bit older than her, behind the counter. He was scrawny, with black hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a gray shirt and jeans. To Max, he looked like a mini-Fang.

The boy said, "Welcome to KO Burgers, where every patty's a knockout." He looked at Max, and looked bored.

Max said, looking at the menu, "What will a 100 dollar bill get me? "She didn't know how she got that. She just knew she somehow had a hundred dollar bill.

The boy said, "Whatever you want." He pointed to the menu .

Max placed an order, and walked out with the food. The Flock crowded around it, and ate ravenously. Due to the experiments done to them, they need eat.. A LOT.

The kid who tended the the restaurant walked out. The Flock got suspicious of him.

Gazzy asked, "You think they cloned Fang, like they did Max , back in Virginia? "

During their stay in Virginia/Washington DC, the scientists who created the Flock, cloned Max. They attempted to use the clone to lure them into a trap. However, because Angel reads minds, they outsmarted their creators.

Fang replied, "If they did, they missed some key details." The boy they saw was scrawny. Fang was skinny, but had a decent amount of muscle to him. Fang was taller than the boy in front of them. As well, the hair was different shades. Aside.. They looked almost the same.

The boy asked them, "You guys new in town? "

Max replied, sarcastically, "No. We've been here for years. We just decided to visit the best restaurant in the state." She figured, if the guy was with the Itex corporation.. She'd want to mess with the enemy. But, she didn't know.

The boy replied, "Yeah.. I've been in this town since the day I was born. And, in sixteen years. . I've never seen any of you before." He shrugged, "Plus, if you want the 'best restaurant in the state, you won't find it here."

Max said, slightly annoyed, "Well, yes. We're new in town and have only the local hotel to stay in." She checked her pockets. They'd paid for their meal, but now they didn't have much money left. She sighed, "Maybe not even that." She turned to the 'mini Fang'(that's what she'd call him, till she knew his name). She asked, "I know we just met, but.. You know any good jobs 'round here?" If they were going to stay in the hotel, they'd have to pay rent.

The 'mini Fang' said, "Not many around here. The best job in town, is working at the hospital."

The thought of a hospital, made the Flock shudder. All the scientists who had experimented on them, had medical degrees. All doctors. They had quite a few unpleasant memories of medical affairs. So.. That was out. They'd have to hunker down (they'd lived in caves before. It was a tiresome thing, but when worse comes to worst.. You do what you have to.)

Max said, "Thanks..." She looked at the boy, signalling that she needed a name.

He replied, "Jack." He extended his hand.

Max shook the hand, "Thanks, Jack. We're going to need, all the help we can get. " Indeed they did. Small towns weren't their specialty. So, having some local help, would be nice.

Jack said, "Anytime. Just, look for me in school, if you need me." He went back into the restaurant and resumed his job.

The Flock saw a blue and red truck, parked not too far from them. They immediately became suspicious. Max signaled them, to get up and leave. If those vehicles belonged to the scientists. . They'd need to make a quick break. There were still too many people, for them to just up and fly away. So, they ran, till they could find a good take off point. As soon as they did, three other vehicles came up. A green SUV. A blue motorcycle. And , a black and yellow custom muscle car.

The Flock got ready to run. But, they looked at the truck . Hoping the driver, wasn't working for the enemy.

(Optimus POV).

I watched the six, supposedly human children. They seemed like they knew I was there. If they were a threat to the local humans... I would need to act fast.

In case they tried to retreat, I had the other Autobots, circle the area. Perhaps not my best decision, but if these children were a threat.. We would need to take immediate action.

We saw them, walk away from the location, we'd been circling for almost one Earth hour. They ran off, to find shelter. We'd listened to their conversation with the local human. If they'd had no place to stay, they may flee to an area, far from our reach.

As they left. . I said to the others, "Now!" We boxed them in. The other locals paid no mind. But, we knew we had to act fast, before they started to notice.

I contacted Ratchet, "Can you detect them from here, Old friend? " If he couldn't.. I would have to rethink our plan.

Ratchet replied, over the communication channel, "Yes. Perfectly. Opening the bridge now. "

(Third POV).

The Flock saw a green swirling light, open beneath their feet. They were immediately sucked in.

They wound up, in what seemed like a military base. Max asked, "Everyone alright? ! "

Fang replied, "Yeah. Don't know where we are. . But I'm fine."

Iggy said, "Still blind. But okay."

Nudge yelled, "Yes!"

Gazzy said, "My leg hurts, but I'll be okay." He'd hurt his leg, as they fell down the portal. But, given their accelerated healing, he'd be fine.

Angel said, "I'm good!"

Total yelled, "Wanting food, but I'm okay." A talking dog, would scare the crap out of people, usually. But, these kids had their talking dog, for about a year now.

Gigantic footsteps, approached. The Flock got ready to fight. But, they saw what they didn't expect. Ratchet.

The six children and dog, all said, simultaneously, in utter shock, "HOLY CRAP!"

(Yeah. All for now.)


End file.
